1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, a method and a program for extracting parts of an image and synthesizing them.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, portable apparatuses with a photographing function (photographing apparatuses) such as a digital camera have been provided with various photographing functions making full use of image processing. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-182880 discloses an image pickup apparatus that determines a person's smile and automatically performs photographing or recording upon detecting a smile.